


The Piercing

by inkleafclover



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 1st years are now 3rd years, Aged-Up Character(s), Blushing, Confessions, Explicit Sexual Content, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Yams has a bellybutton piercing, Yams is best, Yams smells like peppermints and I don't know why, brown-skinned Yams, sexy Yams, shy Yams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 12:33:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5334251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkleafclover/pseuds/inkleafclover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Honestly I just wanted to write a short fic where Yamaguchi gets his bellybutton pierced, hides it from Tsukishima, and then Tsukishima finds out. And...yeah. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Piercing

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the tags and any warnings at the top. This is a work of (fan) fiction, and exists for entertainment purposes only.

It was an afternoon like any other: Tsukishima sat at his desk listening to music while he did his homework, and Yamaguchi, who had followed him home after practice, was stretched out on Tsukishima’s bed playing a video game. For a long time now, Yamaguchi had been coming home with Tsukishima after practice, and he often stayed the night. Tsukishima used to think Yamaguchi would get bored—Tsukishima spent a lot of time on homework—but Yamaguchi actually seemed content to just lie there and play his video games or do whatever while Tsukishima scrunched his nose at math problems. Yamaguchi was so carefree—he never spent too much time on homework, and even when he did need to get something done, he would get distracted by the smallest things. Still, it wasn’t bad having Yamaguchi around. Not bad at all.

Tsukishima chewed his lower lip, giving one of the more difficult homework questions the stink eye. He hated admitting he didn’t know the answer—he was supposed to be smart, right?—but sometimes he just didn’t. Sighing, Tsukishima turned, intending to ask Yamaguchi…

…who was fast asleep on Tsukishima’s bed.

Smiling, Tsukishima pulled off his headphones. Yamaguchi was still holding his Nintendo DS, sounds bursting from its tiny speakers. But Yamaguchi didn't hear them at all; he was fast asleep, his mouth slightly parted, his expression peaceful. They’d had an extra-long practice earlier, so no wonder he was tired. Tsukishima wanted to yawn just looking at him. Yamaguchi’s shirt was all rumpled, and a little bit of his belly was showing…

Tsukishima’s eyes widened when he caught the glint of silver. _What?_ Tsukishima stared, not believing what he was seeing. He had to stand, to take a step closer. Looking down at Yamaguchi’s exposed belly, Tsukishima suppressed a gasp: there was a _piercing_ there, a silvery one, resting just above the hollow of his navel, composed of two tiny, pearl-shaped studs. Before Tsukishima knew what he was doing, he was kneeling, peering more closely at the piercing…and at Yamaguchi’s smooth, freckled belly. Tsukishima was shocked…but he was something else too. His eyes followed the light trail of hair down to Yamaguchi’s pantline, the hem of his underwear peeking out ever so slightly. Tsukishima wanted to look away—his face felt hot—but he couldn’t. It was like his eyes were glued to Yamaguchi’s skin, and that glittery jewel that totally didn’t belong but somehow totally did…

A thousand thoughts rushed through Tsukishima’s head: Why did Yamaguchi have a piercing? When did he get it? How long had he had it? Did his parents know? They would never approve, right? Did boys really get their belly buttons pierced? How had Tsukishima never seen it when they always changed together in the clubroom? And seriously, why didn’t Yamaguchi tell him?! Surely something like this… Had Yamaguchi kept it secret from everyone?

For some reason, the thought of someone else knowing about this before him made Tsukishima wince. But then Yamaguchi stirred, groaning a little in his sleep. Panicking, Tsukishima jumped up and fast-walked back to his desk, pretending to be engrossed in his homework while Yamaguchi yawned and slowly came back to the world.

Tsukishima stared at his homework unseeingly, listening to the sounds of Yamaguchi shuffling, the rearranging of clothing. He couldn’t get the sparkle out of his head. The sight of that slender, brown, freckled belly. Tsukishima bit his lip, a surge of embarrassment and discomfort welling up inside of him.

He heard Yamaguchi go back to his video game as though nothing had happened. They often ignored each other anyway. It wasn’t weird. It wasn’t. Right?

Tsukishima slowly turned. Yamaguchi must’ve pulled down the hem of his shirt, because the piercing was no longer visible.

“Oy. Yamaguchi.”

Yamaguchi glanced at him, but kept playing whatever game he was playing. “Nn?”

“Can you…um…help me with this problem?”

Smiling, Yamaguchi paused the game, then rolled off the bed. In a few strides, he was standing by Tsukishima’s desk, peering down at the questions. “Which one is it?”

Tsukishima blushed. He didn’t like asking for help, but if it was Yamaguchi…well, it was okay. But Yamaguchi was also standing really close. He smelled good, like soap, and something comfortable. Soft. Tsukishima still couldn’t stop imagining that damn piercing. He wanted to ask Yamaguchi about it—his curiosity was positively burning—but for some reason, the thought of mentioning it made Tsukishima blush even harder.

“It’s this one,” Tsukishima said, pointing. "I keep getting the wrong answer."

Yamaguchi read over Tsukishima's work. “You forgot to convert degrees to radians.”

Tsukishima sighed internally. Duh. “Thanks,” he said.

“Was that the only one?” Yamaguchi asked.

Tsukishima nodded once more, unable to meet Yamaguchi’s eyes.

“Alrighty then.”

Yamaguchi walked away. Still tense, Tsukishima listened to him flop back down on the bed and go back to his game. Tsukishima filled in the word, letting out a shaky breath. All focus had fled him.

He’d known Yamaguchi for a long time. But in the last couple years, Yamaguchi had changed so much. Once upon a time, he'd had been nothing but a scared, small, wimpy kid. But now he was actually pretty cool. He had a lot more…swagger. And he was good at volleyball. He was even pretty popular with girls, from what Tsukishima could tell. Tsukishima didn’t like admitting it, but Yamaguchi probably had more friends than he did. A lot more. And yet Yamaguchi chose to go home with Tsukishima almost every day, even when he could’ve been doing something else.

The thought of that hidden piercing made Tsukishima’s heart flutter strangely in his chest. It was like…thinking you knew somebody, only to find out that there was this whole other side of them. What else was Yamaguchi hiding? Was there a whole other side to Yamaguchi that Tsukishima didn’t even know about?

The thought hurt a little. _Idiot,_ Tsukishima chided himself. He didn’t even know it to be true. After all, Yamaguchi tended to share a lot with Tsukishima. If there was a teacher he didn’t like, or a person giving him grief, Yamaguchi vented to Tsukishima. Or if there was a game he really liked, or an anime… So yes, Yamaguchi shared those types of things with Tsukishima. They talked all the time. About nothing and everything.

 _But he never talks with me about girls,_ Tsukishima thought, a needle of resentment laced with fear pricking him. Did Yamaguchi talk with his other friends about girls? Maybe he already had a girlfriend…no…not possible…

Tsukishima glanced at Yamaguchi over his shoulder, watching his expression as he played his game. A familiar yet mysterious feeling was slowly filling Tsukishima up, warming him like a cup of chai tea in winter. He'd never really thought of Yamaguchi as someone who might be interested in...well...sex. And that piercing was undoubtedly sexy. He wouldn't get a piercing if he didn't want to show it to someone...right? But...who?

Before Tsukishima could turn back around, Yamaguchi caught sight of him. “Tsukki?”

Tsukishima felt himself turn red. Yamaguchi always called him that, but now... Why did it feel different?

“Tsukki?”

“Nothing,” Tsukishima replied, trying to act nonchalant as he stretched and yawned. “I think I’m done with homework. I can’t concentrate.”

“Ooh. Wanna watch a movie then?”

Tsukishima grinned. “Sure.”

 

* * *

 

The next day after practice, as they all got changed in the clubroom, Tsukishima watched Yamaguchi out of the corner of his eye, trying not to make it too obvious.

 _He turns around…_ Tsukishima watched as Yamaguchi changed his shirt with his chest facing the corner of the room. No one could see—but no one cared either. Hinata and one of the new first years were goofing off again, making all kinds of racket, and all eyes were on them, the whole clubroom booming with laughter and shouts. Tsukishima’s mouth thinned as he watched Yamaguchi’s back…which was painted with a smattering of freckles, his muscles gliding beneath his skin... Starting, Tsukishima glanced away just as Yamaguchi turned back around so as not to get caught.

Again the thought came back to him: why did Yamaguchi have a piercing in the first place?! Didn’t guys normally get their ears pierced, or…something? It was just weird to have a hidden piercing. It had to be for a girl...had to be. Did he have any other piercings? Tsukishima wondered…

Then swallowed. _I should stop thinking about that._

When Tsukishima left the clubroom, Yamaguchi followed him as usual. It was winter-going-on-spring, so the leaves were coming back to the trees, and the first cherry blossoms were actually starting to show up on the previously-bare branches. As they walked around the school, Tsukishima didn’t put his headphones on. He was trying to work up the nerve to ask Yamaguchi about the piercing. Why was it so hard? Tsukishima made a soft Tsking sound. If only Yamaguchi would've just told Tsukishima in the first place instead of keeping secrets...

“Um...excuse me?”

Tsukishima stopped, turning to face a very cute, very shy-looking girl. Who was not looking at Tsukishima. She kept glancing up at Yamaguchi, who was looking at her with an expression of mild shock. Tsukishima couldn’t help noticing that her chest was very…ample.

“Can I talk to you for a second?” the girl asked Yamaguchi.

Yamaguchi had gone very stiff. Glancing once at Tsukishima, Yamaguchi nodded. “I’ll be right back,” he said quietly, then followed the girl over to some trees.

There were other students still milling about. Some of them stopped to giggle and whisper as they passed Yamaguchi and the shy, blushing girl. It was so obvious what was going on. Tsukishima realized his heart was pounding. He clenched his fists at his sides, willing himself to calm down. He couldn’t hear what they were saying, but it didn’t matter. He realized then—much as the realization scared him—that he didn’t want that girl to confess to Yamaguchi. He didn’t want Yamaguchi to say yes. He wanted to take Yamaguchi home and pin him to the bed and—

_Oh._

So that’s what it was.

A few minutes later—it felt like hours—the girl ran off, clearly having just been rejected. Yamaguchi stood in the same spot for a while, and Tsukishima watched him; he looked so guilty. Yamaguchi was actually kind of a softie, when it came down to it. He probably felt bad for rejecting her. But all Tsukishima felt was relief. Relief, and curiosity.

What if he'd rejected her because he already had a girlfriend?

When Yamaguchi returned to Tsukishima’s side, they resumed walking away from the school. As though nothing had happened. Tsukishima kept glancing at Yamaguchi, but he didn’t look any better than he had; his mouth was fixed in a frown. Finally, Tsukishima broke the silence. “You rejected her?” he asked, forcing himself to sound casual.

Yamaguchi nodded.

“Why?” _Shit…why’d I ask that?_ He didn't know if he wanted to know. But the girl was honestly cute...there had to be a good reason. Tsukishima didn’t know her name, but he knew lots of guys liked her. Or wanted her, at least. They often referred to her as “tits” when she wasn’t around. So why did Yamaguchi reject her?

Yamaguchi shook his head, seeming frustrated. “I…I don’t know.” Yamaguchi glanced at Tsukishima. The light in his eyes made Tsukishima look away. Yamaguchi sighed. “She’s just…not my type, you know?”

“What’s your type then?”

Yamaguchi paused, staring at Tsukishima curiously. Tsukishima wanted to cover his eyes. Wanted to cover them, and then kiss him…

 _That's super gay,_ Tsukishima thought, then mentally shrugged. _I guess I'm super gay then._

“Um…” Yamaguchi stammered. “Actually, I…I don’t really want a girlfriend.”

Tsukishima’s heart did a little flip. “Oh yeah?”

"Yeah, I mean...it seems kind of cruel. Since we'll all be leaving for college in a year anyway.”

“Oh…”

They fell silent for a few moments, just walking along. Tsukishima's mind was racing. _So, he doesn't have a girlfriend...and he doesn't want a girlfriend...so why the piercing?_ Tsukishima cleared his throat. "I...uh...kind of thought you already had a girlfriend." 

Yamaguchi stared, a blush slowly darkening his cheeks. "N-No way! I don't...I'm not..." Yamaguchi swallowed. "Why would you think that?"

Tsukishima cast about for an answer. "Um...I don't know...I just feel like maybe there are things you don't tell me..." Tsukishima trailed off, his heart beating against his ribs. He half expected Yamaguchi to deny it...

But Yamaguchi went quiet, the expression in his eyes turning distant. Tsukishima watched him, holding his breath. He'd always thought he knew everything about Yamaguchi.

Clearly he was wrong.

They stayed quiet the rest of the way to Tsukishima’s house, but it wasn't a comfortable silence like usual, and there was a heavy atmosphere surrounding them as they walked up the steps to Tsukishima's place. Tsukishima's head was starting to ache with thinking. What if Yamaguchi had a...a whole other life that Tsukishima didn't know about? Why did he bother coming home with him every single day if he was going to hide things from him?

Back in Tsukishima’s room, Tsukishima sat down at his desk, trying to act normal while Yamaguchi flopped down on the bed. But despite the act, the tension was overwhelming. Tsukishima reached for his homework, slowly drawing it out of his bag. Then he paused. He let his books and folders slide back into his backpack. He stood. Putting one foot in front of the other, he strode over to the bed. _What am I doing?_ His shadow fell over a surprised-looking Yamaguchi, and for several seconds they just stared, the tension growing thicker and thicker.

“W…What?” Yamaguchi asked, looking worried.

Tsukishima grimaced. He couldn't take it anymore. Especially now that he...that he'd realized how he felt. How he'd probably felt for a long time. He liked Yamaguchi. Maybe more than liked. And he needed to know.

“Show me.”

Yamaguchi turned a little red. “Show you what?”

“You know what,” Tsukishima said, his heart racing. “Your piercing.”

Yamaguchi turned bright red then. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Tsk,” Tsukishima scoffed. “Yes, you do.”

Yamaguchi shook his head, scooting back toward the wall.

Acting on instinct, Tsukishima climbed onto the bed, then quickly straddled Yamaguchi, pinning him to the mattress before he could escape. Yamaguchi stared up at him in shock, his wrists held down by both of Tsukishima’s hands. Tsukishima knew he should stop, but he couldn’t. He needed...he wanted...

Tsukishima yanked Yamaguchi’s arms higher, drawing them well above his head, which in turn made Yamaguchi’s shirt ride up, exposing that delicious strip of freckled belly, and the little, silver charm in his navel. Yamaguchi's eyes went wide.

“That,” Tsukishima said quietly. “That’s what I’m talking about.”

Yamaguchi twisted a bit, struggling, but although he was strong, he couldn’t shake Tsukishima. He was obviously super embarrassed, and honestly so was Tsukishima. But Tsukishima was also incredibly aroused now that he was practically on top of Yamaguchi. He wanted to be closer. He loved holding him down like this, although a part of him screamed that he should stop—that he might lose the one friend who mattered more than anyone else.

But Tsukishima didn’t stop. He held onto Yamaguchi’s wrists, glancing down at the piercing once more. “How long have you had it?”

Yamaguchi still didn’t meet his eyes. He squirmed a little—way too cute—before answering. “Almost a year.”

Tsukishima’s heart skipped a beat. “Why didn’t you tell me?” he asked. He hadn’t meant to sound so hurt, but when he spoke, his tone changed on its own. And the words were out now. He couldn’t take them back.

Yamaguchi finally looked at him. He actually looked angry? “Do I have to tell you everything?”

Tsukishima flinched. That had stung. No, Yamaguchi didn’t have to tell him everything, but, Tsukishima realized, he wanted him to.

But then Yamaguchi's anger faded into regret; when he spoke, his voice was a little tremulous. “I’m sorry. I…I didn’t mean…” Yamaguchi’s voice got small and quiet. "I didn't mean to keep it secret from you. It just kind of happened."

Tsukishima could feel Yamaguchi's pulse where he held him by the wrists, and he realized with a jolt that Yamaguchi's eyes had gotten all soft and half-lidded. Electricity danced up Tsukishima’s legs and along his spine; Yamaguchi's pupils were totally blown, his freckly cheeks all dusted with red. Yamaguchi licked his lips, and suddenly Tsukishima’s mouth was bone dry.

“Do you like it?” Yamaguchi asked quietly. Seductively.

Tsukishima's thoughts exploded like glass on cement. Did Yamaguchi seriously just ask that? Schooling his features, Tsukishima tried to act cool. “Wh…What? Why does it matter?”

Yamaguchi took his time responding. He was gazing up at Tsukishima intently—too intently. “It matters.”

Shit. Yamaguchi was too cool for his own good...

Tsukishima let out a shaky breath, every kind of emotion swirling around inside of him. He was extremely conscious of their bodies—Tsukishima was still straddling Yamaguchi, pinning his arms above his head—but now Yamaguchi wasn’t squirming or struggling. He had yielded.

“I…” Tsukishima began, blushing. He couldn’t believe he was about to— “I like it. I…It’s…”

“It’s…what?”

“Cute.” _Fuck._

Yamaguchi slowly smiled. And that was it. The way his mussed hair fell across his forehead, the way his dark skin burned beneath the freckles…and then all the feelings winding up inside…Tsukishima couldn’t take it anymore. Lowering himself, Tsukishima slowly, inch by inch, closed the distance between their faces. He couldn’t believe it, even as he got closer, he could not believe…

Yamaguchi’s eyes fluttered shut, and then Tsukishima closed that final gap, the breath that separated their lips. It was a gentle, chaste touch, tasting faintly of peppermint, but it made Tsukishima’s whole body light up, his nerves dancing on hot needles of pleasure. With a gasp, Tsukishima broke away, putting an inch or so between them. He looked down at Yamaguchi, whose skin was completely flushed now, his blush spreading all the way to his neck.

“Tsukki…”

That was all it took to shatter all of Tsukishima's fears and doubts.

Their mouths crashed together, breaths coming quick, hearts racing in their ears. Tsukishima had never kissed anyone before, ever, but it was like instinct took over: suddenly he was sliding his lips over Yamaguchi’s, filling the room with gentle sucking noises, letting go of his wrists so that he could touch, feel. Yamaguchi opened his mouth, grasping Tsukishima's shirt, holding so tight Tsukishima thought it might tear. Tsukishima’s head was spinning, his mouth and nose full of the taste and the scent of peppermints and something else, something completely unique, something that made his chest throb and his legs tremble…

And Yamaguchi was trembling too, letting out little, soft moans. Tsukishima too. He started when he realized that he was actually making those noises. He was falling, tumbling into a world of emotion, sensation, and the sweet bite of peppermint…

“Tsuk…ki…”

Tsukishima’s hands were at Yamaguchi’s waist now, feeling. Kami-sama, he felt so good, so smooth and right and… Tsukishima’s hand found the little barbell, and Yamaguchi gasped as Tsukishima thumbed the bit of silver, gently and experimentally, just to see what it would do. Why did it feel so good like this, with Yamaguchi below him? Why had it taken him this long to realize…all this time…?

They were kissing in earnest now, their breaths coming heavy, and Tsukishima’s hands were roving underneath Yamaguchi’s shirt, finding every bit of skin they could. Yamaguchi kept letting out the most adorable tremulous moans, and Tsukishima had the pleasure of capturing them with his mouth, muffling them with his lips…

Yamaguchi yanked on Tsukishima’s hips, pulling him down on top of him. Tsukishima felt Yamaguchi’s hard-on instantly, and he knew Yamaguchi felt his; the sudden, overwhelming eroticism of it, of being hip-to-hip, drove a spike of pleasure through him. He had to stop kissing for a second just to regain mastery of himself. But Yamaguchi was moving his hips now, perhaps even unconsciously, which made it really hard to hold back.

“I like you, Tsukki,” Yamaguchi blurted. “I’ve liked you forever…”

Tsukishima couldn’t speak. Their lips were less than an inch apart. They gazed into one another's eyes, panting. Searching.

"I'm sorry I never told you," Yamaguchi went on. "I...I wanted to. But I thought...I thought you'd hate me. I told myself...I told myself that when I showed you my piercing...I'd tell you..."

Tsukishima's chest felt tight, as though someone were blowing up a balloon inside his ribs.

Yamaguchi bit his lip shyly. "Do you remember that time we went over to Noya-san's house together? And we looked at those magazines...?"

Difficult as it was (Tsukishima was a little distracted), he thought back to that day a bunch of the guys had gone over to Nishinoya's house to look at dirty magazines. It'd been naked girls, of course, and Tsukishima had been mortified. He'd been dragged into it, after all. Yamaguchi had come along too. It was one of those things...all the guys did it, and if you didn't do it, you'd get made fun of...

"I remember," Tsukishima said quietly.

"And...do you remember...you said you liked the pictures of Reiko?" Yamaguchi asked.

Reiko. That's right. Tanaka had been bugging Tsukishima out of his mind, asking which girl Tsukishima liked best. Tsukishima didn't like any of them very well, but Reiko...she was pretty flat-chested, and she'd had...she'd had...

 _Oh._ Tsukishima stared down at Yamaguchi, disbelief filling him. There was no way. No way, right? But Reiko...she'd been the one with the piercing...

"It's so stupid. I just thought...since you liked Reiko...I know how dumb it sounds..." the words were spilling out of Yamaguchi, and he was extra red, his eyes eyes darting away in embarrassment. "That's why I did it. But after I got it done, I was too nervous to tell you..."

Tsukishima blinked at Yamaguchi. His body felt strangely light. "Idiot," he said, his tone warm. "Are you saying you only got this..." he fingered the barbell with a gentle touch. "...to impress me?"

"Well, I did at first," Yamaguchi said, smirking. "But I kept it because I like how it looks."

 _Me too,_ Tsukishima thought, bending to kiss Yamaguchi's neck. He felt Yamaguchi gasp, so he kissed harder, making little roses with his mouth. His body felt hot, so hot, and his blood was pulsing in his veins.

"Ah...Tsukki..." Yamaguchi moaned, writhing.

Tsukishima was on fire. They were grinding against each other as they kissed, and with every second that passed, a little more reason slipped away, until Tsukishima's hands were fumbling at Yamaguchi's waist, grasping, searching…

“Wait!” Yamaguchi cried, grabbing hold of Tsukishima’s hand, stopping him.

Tsukishima paused, coming back to himself. He’d been about to…oh. He inhaled sharply, then looked at Yamaguchi’s face. Yamaguchi was clearly very aroused. But he also looked embarrassed. And scared.

“I…” Yamaguchi stopped. He opened his mouth, searching for the words that eluded him.

Sensing his trepidation, Tsukishima slowly moved his hand back up Yamaguchi’s abdomen, stroking the soft skin just under his ribs. “Sorry. I…we don’t have to do anything…like that.”

Yamaguchi relaxed slightly. But he looked torn. “It’s not that…um…I mean…I want to…it’s just…” He bit his lip. So cute.

Tsukishima shook himself. His parents could come home any minute. And what if they got the bed dirty? He’d really gotten ahead of himself. Plus, something else was telling him not to go so fast. Sex and stuff was a big deal, after all... And he wanted Yamaguchi to feel totally comfortable. Not embarrassed. He wanted that look back in his eyes…the soft one. The one Yamaguchi was giving him now.

“Can we kiss some more?” Yamaguchi asked quietly.

In answer, Tsukishima rolled onto his side and pulled Yamaguchi close. They kissed again, and again, going slow, then fast, then slow again. They kissed until their mouths were all red, until their cheeks were hot to the touch. Tsukishima was painfully hard in his underwear; he desperately wanted to do something about it, but he was also afraid. He didn’t want to take it too far. He didn’t want to wreck this.

"I like you," Tsukishima whispered, then tensed. The words had spilled out of him, as if his mouth had a mind of its own. He felt his face slowly heating up, burning all the way back to his ears.

Yamaguchi had gone still. "Tsukki..." His eyes were all soft again, and it was that expression that calmed Tsukishima more than anything.

"I didn't actually like Reiko," Tsukishima admitted. He wasn't really sure why he was saying this, but he couldn't stop. "I just...I had to say I liked one of them. You know. Or they would've given me a hard time."

Yamaguchi smiled. "I know."

Tsukishima touched the metal in Yamaguchi's navel. "But I like this."

Yamaguchi shivered. Licked his lips.

Tsukishima was tracing little patterns into Yamaguchi's belly, watching Yamaguchi's reactions, enjoying the smoothness of his skin. The way he trembled. Within moments they were kissing again, their limbs tangling, their sharp gasps and low groans punctuating the air. Tsukishima had never been drunk, but it must've felt something like this. Yamaguchi was so wet and warm and close...

They had been making out for some time when Yamaguchi let out a frustrated sigh, pressing his head against Tsukishima’s shoulder. "Ugh...it hurts.”

Tsukishima almost laughed. He knew exactly what Yamaguchi meant; there was a kind of insistent ache between his thighs, demanding action. “Yeah.”

“Um…” Yamaguchi sounded really tentative. “Your…you…”

Tsukishima waited.

“Just…your hand…” Yamaguchi whispered. He sounded more than embarrassed, and he hid his face against Tsukishima’s shoulder.

Goosebumps cropped up all over Tsukishima’s arms. “Are you sure?”

Yamaguchi nodded. “Nn…”

It was true, his parents could be home any minute. But Tsukishima no longer cared. Gently, carefully, he reached beneath Yamaguchi’s waistband, reveling in the way Yamaguchi trembled against him.

“Tsukki…can I…?” Yamaguchi was playing with the hem of Tsukishima’s pants too.

Tsukishima almost couldn't answer, he was so eager. “Yeah.”

They kissed again, their hands fumbling with each other’s pants as their mouths came together, sucking, sliding. When Tsukishima finally grabbed hold of Yamaguchi’s cock—it was so wet already—Yamaguchi let out a ragged groan. Music to Tsukishima’s ears. Tsukishima didn’t really know what he was doing, but—as a guy—he knew what felt good. So he stroked. Up. Then down.

Yamaguchi arched against him, finding and grabbing hold of Tsukishima’s cock even in the thick of his pleasure. Tsukishima gasped, closing his eyes, star patterns bursting against the darkness behind his lids. Nothing had ever felt so good. School, homework, spring, the world outside disappeared, melting away, reduced to the bed they were in, their hands on each other, the noises and the smell of peppermint.

“Tsukki…ahn…Tsukki…” Yamaguchi was mumbling nonsense in his ear, losing himself as they stroked each other, and Tsukishima was no better. His own moans were plaintive, almost desperate, and it was like Yamaguchi was drawing them out of him, out from somewhere deep and hidden, someplace he’d never shown anybody else. Tsukishima was so embarrassed, and yet so turned on, so…ugh, he wanted to come, needed to come, and Yamaguchi was touching him just right, warm precome coating his hand…

"Tsukki...I like you...so much..." Yamaguchi moaned, his breath warm on Tsukishima's ear.

“Ahn!” Tsukishima cried, his orgasm rushing over him. He closed his eyes, and for several seconds, everything disappeared but the pleasure.

Then, slowly, slowly, he came back. Yamaguchi was there, holding him. His hard cock in Tsukishima's hand. Breathing. Waiting. Struggling through the haze of pleasure, Tsukishima forced his hand to move; Yamaguchi was close—trembling, straining. Tsukishima wanted so badly to make Yamaguchi come. To make him come undone.

Yamaguchi's lips were parted, his eyes half-lidded. “Please…Tsukki... _ah_...” Yamaguchi tensed, coming with a desperate keening sound that shook something loose deep in Tsukishima’s chest. His warm come splattered Tsukishima’s arm as he groaned his satisfaction, twitching and shaking. Tsukishima swallowed his moans, kissing him messily. When Yamaguchi was completely spent, they came back down together, catching their breath in between kisses. Eventually Yamaguchi leaned forward, resting his forehead against Tsukishima's. Tsukishima felt brand new. Awestruck. Like he'd just been taken through the washer and hung out to dry.

They laid there for what felt like ages. Both of them wet. And sticky. After a while, Tsukishima tried to move. Yamaguchi groaned, clearly not wanting to get up.

“I should go get a towel,” Tsukishima said, amused.

"Mmm..." Yamaguchi groaned.

Sliding off the bed, Tsukishima crossed the room, going to fetch his towel from his backpack. When he brought it back to the bed, however, he realized it was actually one of Yamaguchi’s towels. Yamaguchi must’ve leant it to him, as he did with so many things. Tsukishima smiled. When he handed the towel to Yamaguchi, he heaved an inward sigh of relief that his parents hadn't come home yet.

Yamaguchi accepted the towel, carefully wiping himself clean. “I can’t believe…” Yamaguchi trailed off, avoiding Tsukishima's eyes. His embarrassment had returned, it seemed.

“It felt really good,” Tsukishima said, perhaps a little too loudly.

Yamaguchi stared up at him, thunderstruck.

But Tsukishima had needed to say it. What did they have to be embarrassed about anyway? The last thing he wanted Yamaguchi to feel was regret. Or…that what they’d done was somehow wrong. Other people might think that, sure. But something that felt so good…well, it couldn’t possibly be wrong.

Sitting down on the bed, Tsukishima took the towel from him and wiped off his own hands. When he was all clean, he set the towel aside, then leaned close, giving the still-shocked Yamaguchi a quick peck on the lips. Yamaguchi started, then relaxed, his face softening.

“Did you...like it?” Tsukishima asked quietly.

Yamaguchi bit his lip shyly. “Yeah,” he said.

Tsukishima smiled.

After that, they lay in bed together for a long while, talking about everything and nothing. Laughing. Cuddling. The next day was the same, and so was the day after that. Not much changed—Yamaguchi still came over to hang out and stayed the night sometimes—except that now they kissed a lot more. And did other things. And now Tsukishima was discovering even more of Yamaguchi’s secrets…where certain freckles were, what spots made him feel really good… He hoped he’d be finding out secrets for a long time yet. And he was just so glad that Yamaguchi chose him, out of all people, to share his secrets with.

 

**Author's Note:**

> About the author: haha, not much to say. I just like to write, and I like when people like my stuff. FYI I’m on both tumblr and twitter as inkleafclover.


End file.
